Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato), znany też jako Żółty Błysk Konohy (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō), był Czwartym Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) a także uczniem Jiraiyi i nauczycielem Kakashiego Hatake, Obito Uchihy oraz Rin. Miłością jego życia była Kushina Uzumaki, a synem Naruto Uzumaki. Historia thumb|left|Drużyna Jiraiyi thumb|left|Drużyna Minato Minato ukończył Akademię Ninja w wieku 10 lat i już jako Genin został uczniem legendarnego Sannina - Jiraiyi. Szybko stał się ulubieńcem Ero-Sennina, tworząc z nim silną więź, porównywalną do tej łączącej ojca i syna. Już jako młody chłopak odznaczał się niezwykłą siłą i fenomenalną szybkością w poruszaniu się, posiadał też gigantyczne pokłady chakry, dzięki którym był niezwyciężony. Wśród pozostałych ukrytych wiosek z racji swoich umiejętności zyskał przydomek Konoha's Yellow Flash (Żółty Błysk Konohy), podobno istniał też rozkaz natychmiastowego odwrotu wrogich ninja w przypadku pojawienia się Minato na polu bitwy. Jako Jōnin przyjął pod opiekę trzech młodych shinobi - Hatake Kakashi'ego, Uchihę Obito i Rin, medyczną kunoichi znaną nam jedynie z imienia. Okazał się znakomitym sensei'em, o czym świadczy chociażby pozycja, jaką obecnie zajmuje w społeczności Konohy Kakashi. Jeśli chodzi o umiejętności Minato, należy wspomnieć o jego unikalnych technikach, których był twórcą - Rasengan, Shiki Fūin oraz jutsu teleportacji - Hiraishin no jutsu. Warto również nadmienić, że Jiraiya nauczył go techniki przywołania - Kuchiyose no jutsu, dzięki której zawarł pakt z żabami, w tym również z Gamabuntą. Minato był też twórcą unikatowych kunai'ów, dzięki którym mógł przenosić się na olbrzymie odległości. Jeden z takich sztyletów otrzymał w prezencie Kakashi. Yondaime, wyznaczony przez Sarutobiego na następcę, został Hokage w młodym wieku, w młodym też wieku oddał życie za wioskę i tych, których kochał. Zostawił jednak po sobie wspomnienia i uznanie tych, którzy go znali, a w oczach których pozostał wiecznie żywym bohaterem i wzorem, a jego życie i dziełothumb|Twarz Yondaime Hokage wyryta ze skały. stało się po jego śmierci legendą, na której wychowują się młodsze pokolenia shinobich. Pozostawił po sobie również dziedzictwo w postaci swojego syna, Naruto Uzumakiego, którego ojciec musiał poświecić dla dobra Wioski, obdarzając go Kyūbim z jego nieograniczoną chakrą, co stanowi dla Naruto zarówno dar jak i ciężar. Narodziny Naruto Narodziny Naruto były owiane tajemnicą z pewnego ważnego powodu, pieczęć Jinchūrikich jest najsłabsza tylko w jednym momencie a jest to poród. A dzieje się tak ponieważ po około 10 miesiącach ciąży energia użyta do utrzymana zostaje zużywana na wyżywienie i pieczęć staje się proporcjonalnie słabsza.Stało się to 10 października 16 lat temu wszystko było przygotowane przed czasem. Niestety po narodzinach Naruto pojawia się Madara i porywa Kushinę ze sobą. Kyūbi pod kontrolą Madary Uchiha wydostaje się z niej, atakuje swoją Jinchūriki lecz wczas pojawia się Minato Namikaze, który przenosi ją do ich syna. Po czym sam wyrusza na walkę z Madarą i Kyūbim.thumb|left|150px|Walka z Madarą Walka z Madarą Uchicha Walka z Madarą była na najwyższym poziomie. Madara przewidywał każdy atak Yondaime lecz ten okazał się szybszy atakując go znienacka Rasenganem. Zamaskowany shinobi przeżył uderzenie Rasenganem Minato. Jest jednak poważnie ranny. Yondaime nie pozwala oponentów i odpocząć i po raz kolejny rozpoczyna atak. Teleportuje się do specjalnego oznaczenia pozostawionego na ciele wroga i używa na nim techniki pieczętującej. Dzięki temu posunięciu wyzwala Kyūbiego spod władzy posiadacza Sharingana. Zamaskowany przeciwnik Czwartego Hokage znika zapewniając jednak, iż pewnego dnia powróci, a Lis ponownie będzie pod jego władaniem. Walka z Kyūbim Minato powrócił do wioski. Gdy zobaczył zniszczenia jakich dokonał 9-ogoniasty przeteleportował go, siebie oraz Kushinę i Naruto w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Tam odbył się najtragiczniejszy moment w jego życiu. Kushina wiedziała, że nie pozostało jej wiele życia więc planowała wchłonąć Kyūbiego i całą jego moc do siebie po czym umrzeć powtarzając tylko "Jestem szczęśliwa" ale żałując tylko, że nie zobaczy jak Naruto dorasta. Wtedy Minato zaproponował jej że zginą oboje i zapieczętuje w Naruto połowę chakry lisa by spotkać jeszcze jeden raz dorastającego Naruto - wierząc w słowa Jirayi i w to że to właśnie Naruto jest dzieckiem z przepowiedni, który zmieni świat ninja. Po czym wezwał Boga Śmierci. Minato wyjaśnia żonie, iż po ukończeniu techniki Shiki Fūjin, umieści resztki jej chakry w ciele Naruto. Wierzy, że pomoże mu ona, gdy ten w przyszłości będzie pragnął zapanować nad mocą lisa. Kushina nie chce jednak zaakceptować brzemienia jakie będzie musiał nosić jej syn. Nie pojmuje również, dlaczego to musi być akurat ta pieczęć, dlaczego tak bardzo poświęca się dla niej. Po jej użyciu żadne z nich nie będzie mogło doglądać ich dziecka w okresie dorastania. Yondaime wyjaśnia, iż nie wykonanie tego gestu byłoby jak odwrócenie się od wioski, porównywalne z opuszczeniem własnego dziecka, gdyż uważa że shinobi są jak rodzina. Ponadto dzięki temu zabiegowi Kushina chociaż na chwilę spotka Naruto w przyszłości i będzie mogła przekazać wiedzę, którą tylko matka może podzielić się z synem. Robi, więc to nie tylko dla niej. Kyūbi przeklina Czwartego Hokage, gdy ten rozpoczyna technikę pieczętowania. Przy pomocy jutsu Ośmiu Trójgramów zamierza umieścić bestię w Naruto. Bijū jednak nie daje za wygraną i rozpoczyna atak na młodego Uzumakiego. Minato rusza na ratunek, ale to oboje małżonkowie ostatecznie zasłaniają syna i zostają poważnie ranni przez pazur bestii. Yondaime przywołuje Gamatorę i oddaje mu klucz do kontroli nad Dziewięcioogoniastym, odsyła go do Jirayi. Technika Shiki Fūjin powoli dobiega końca. Kushina przekazuje ostatnie życiowe rady swojemu synowi. By dużo jadł, codziennie brał kąpiel, wcześnie kładł się spać i przy tym dobrze sypiał, miał wielu przyjaciół, szkolił się w ninjutsu oraz wiele trenował, słuchał nauczycieli w akademii, nie pożyczał od nikogo pieniędzy, oszczędzał te zarobione na misji, nie pił alkoholu przed 20 rokiem życia, a gdy będzie pragnął znaleźć sobie dziewczynę niech nie będzie dziwna, najlepiej taka jak jego własna mama. W żarcie ostrzega go przed Jirayą. Co zaś najważniejsze jest świadoma cierpienia, które będzie jego udziałem. Chce, by zapamiętał kim jest, znalazł cel w życiu i starał się go realizować, dopóty dopóki się nie spełni. Tak wiele pragnęła mu jeszcze przekazać, jednak nie miała już czasu. Natomiast Minato zwraca się do Naruto, by ten wziął do siebie słowa matki. Minato i Kushina umierają. Yondaime został zapamiętany jako najlepszy shinobi Konohy jaki dotychczas stąpał po ziemi. Inwazja Paina left|thumb|Naruto w złości uderza MinatoKiedy na oczach Naruto Pain rani Hinatę, uwalnia się szósty ogon. Pain używa swojej sekretnej broni Chibaku Tensei,thumb|Minato rozmawia z Naruto żeby powstrzymać chłopaka, ale wtedy Naruto formuje ósmy ogon. Kiedy młody ninja chciał zerwać pieczęć, żeby uwolnić Kyūbiego wtedy powstrzymuje go Minato. Naruto ucieszył się, kiedy dowiedział się wreszcie, kim jest jego ojciec. Rozmowę przerywa Kyūbi, więc syn i ojciec przenieśli się w inne miejsce. Naruto jest oburzony, że ojciec zapieczętował w nim Lisa i uderza go w brzuch. Czwarty przeprosił Naruto za zapieczętowanie w nim Kyūbiego i wyjaśnił, że zrobił to dlatego, że aby pokonać kogoś z tak ogromną mocą jaką posiadała osoba, która kontrolowała Kyūbiego 16 lat temu trzeba być niewyobrażalnie silnym oraz że wierzył, że chłopka zapanuje nad mocą Demona. Na koniec rozmowy wyjawił,że za przyzwaniem Lisa stoi Tobi i,że wierzy w Naruto. Odbudował pieczęć na brzuchu syna, zaznaczając, że robi to już po raz ostatni i zniknął, gdyż jego chakra wyczerpała się. Życie prywatne thumb|left|Minato i jego żona, Kushina O życiu prywatnym Namikaze wiemy naprawdę niewiele. Z charakteru przypominał nieco Jiraiyę, ponieważ tak jak Sannin był pogodnym, dobrodusznym człowiekiem, którego szanowano w całej wiosce. Jego życiową partnerką była Kushina Uzumaki z nieistniejącego już Kraju Wiru. Mieli oni syna, któremu dali na imię Naruto na cześć bohatera jednej z książek ojca chrzestnego chłopca, którym był Ero-sennin. Umiejętności thumb|left|Sztylety Minato dzięki którym uzyskał swój przydomek thumb|Czwarty Hokage - Minato Namikaze Jako shinobi odznaczał się fenomenalną siłą i umiejętnościami, był również posiadaczem gigantycznej Chakry, szybko więc okrzyknięto go geniuszem. Z czasem jego umiejętności stały się sławne w innych ukrytych wioskach, gdzie zyskał przydomek Żółty Błysk Konohy'', a był darzony tak wielkim respektem, iż przywódcy wiosek prowadzących działania zbrojne przeciwko Wiosce Liścia wydawali swoim podwładnym polecenia unikania z nim konfrontacji, a w przypadku spotkania nakazywali natychmiastową ewakuację bez podejmowania akcji, uznając, iż starcie z "Żółtym Błyskiem" jest jedynie bezsensownym marnotrawieniem zasobów ludzkich. Nic dziwnego, gdyż Minato był w stanie pokonać w pojedynkę kilkudziesięciu przeciwników na raz nie doznając sam większego uszczerbku.Minato jest również twórcą znanej już w Naruto techniki Rasengan,stworzył ją obserwując BijūDamę,która jest potężnym atakiem używanym przez ogoniaste bestie.Technika ta polega na stworzeniu kuli z wirującej czakry(najpierw trzeba wyrównać ilość ciemnej i jasnej czakry),a następnie zaciśnięciu kuli w szczękach i wypuszczeniu strumienia czakry(tak robi Pszczoła w swojej formie Bijū).Minato jest znany ze swojej niesamowitej szybkości,którą zawdzięcza technikom czasoprzestrzennym pod nazwą Hiraishin No Jutsu,które pozwalają na teleportowanie się w obręb rzuconych Kunai'ów. Jako Jōnin został opiekunem i wychowawcą trzech młodych shinobich: Hatake Kakashiego, Uchiha Obito oraz Rin, medycznej ninja. Bez wątpienia także dzięki jego wiedzy i nauce, Kakashi wyrósł z czasem na potężnego ninja. Osobowość O charakterze Czwartego nie wiadomo za wiele. Jako dzieciak potrafił zachowywać się nieznośnie i hałaśliwie. Jako dorosły sprawiał wrażenie marzyciela, często popadającego w melancholię, ale serdecznego i otwartego dla przyjaciół, oddanego podopiecznym, a dla wrogów bezwzględnego. Więcej wiadomo o nim jako wojowniku. Był uważany za najpotężniejszego shinobiego, jakiego kiedykolwiek miała Konoha, o sile przekraczającej nawet poziom legendarnych Sanninów. Stworzył bardzo potężne techniki - Rasengana oraz technikę teleportacyjną Hiraishin no-jutsu. Jiraiya nauczył go również techniki przywołania, gdzie obiektem były żaby, podobnie jak w przypadku jego nauczyciela i później Naruto, a przede wszystkim Gamabunta. Znał też zakazane techniki, w tym pieczęć Ludzkiego Poświęcenia, kiedy to przywołuje się Boga Śmierci i z jego pomocą, ale za cenę własnego życia, pieczętuje się potężnego demona. Tą też technikę Czwarty zastosował w walce z Lisem Dziewięcioogoniastym, pieczętując go w młodziutkim Naruto, a chwile później umierając, zdążywszy wcześniej jedynie przekazać opiekę nad młodym Uzumakim Trzeciemu. Ciekawostki * "Minato" w j. japońskim oznacza "port" (港) a "Namikaze", "fale i wiatr" (波風). * Ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531 rozdziałem mangi) - Minato zajmuje 7 miejsce za Deidarą, przed Sasorim z wynikiem 3447 głosów. * Nosił pelerynę, na plecach której było napisane Czwarty Hokage. * '''Żółty Błysk Konohy + Krwawa Habanero = Pomarańczowy Hokage Konohy * Podobnie jak wszystkich poprzednich Hokage podobizna Minato jest widoczna na skale w Konosze. * Minato wykazuje wiele podobieństw do Sakumo Hatake: ** Ich nazwiska były znane w świecie ninja i budziły w nich postrach. ** Obaj mieli jedno dziecko - syna, który był do nich bardzo podobny. ** Obaj mieli okazję porozmawiać ze swoimi dziećmi po śmierci. ** Obaj zmarli, gdy ich synowie byli w młodym wieku i dzięki pamięci o nich stali się później wspaniałymi shinobi, którym przyświecała ambicja by przegonić swoich ojców. ** Obaj mieli przydomek. * Minato w Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 potrafi Rasenrengana i Chō Ōdama Rasengana. *'Informacje z ''3rd Naruto Databook:' **Chciał walczyć z Jirayą. **Jego hobby było czytanie książek. Nowele nauczyciela były jego ulubionymi lekturami. **Ulubiony zwrot Minato: "Cień ognia oświetla wioskę" (火の影は里を照らす, ''Hi no kage wa sato o terasu). **Najbardziej smakowały mu potrawy przyrządzane przez Kushinę. Cytaty *"Cień ognia oświetla wioskę." *(Odpowiedź na pytanie jakie jest jego marzenie): "Chcę by wszyscy mnie docenili i pragnę zostać wspaniałym Hokage" *(Do Kushiny, gdy ją uratował z rąk porywaczy): '"'Natychmiast rozpoznałem twoje piękne włosy i stały się moją osobistą "Czerwoną nicią przeznaczenia''"'' *(Do jego zespołu): "Najważniejszą rzeczą dla shinobi jest praca zespołowa." *(Do Jirayi) :"Jesteś najlepszy, posiadasz wspaniałe umiejętności, nie ma drugiego takiego shinobi jak ty" *(Do Kushiny umieszczając w Naruto Kyūbiego): "Miej odrobinę wiary! W końcu to nasz syn!" *(Ostatnie słowa): "Naruto... Tu twój ojciec. Słuchaj się... Swojej wygadanej matki." *(Do Naruto): "Taa! Dokładnie to co powiedziałem , jesteś moim synem" *(Do Naruto): "Tak długo jak istnieje obecny ustrój shinobi, świat nie zazna pokoju" *(Do Naruto): "Kiedyś na pewno znajdziesz odpowiedź. Wiem, że Ci się uda" *(Do Naruto): "Hej, przecież rodzice zawsze wierzą w swoje dzieci." *(Do Kushiny): "Uczyniłaś mnie swoim mężem... Sprawiłaś, że zostałem czwartym Hokage... Dzięki Tobie jestem ojcem tego chłopca... A ja..." *(Do Kushiny): "Ponadto, bez względu na to, ile bym żył, nikt nigdy nie zastąpi mi ciebie" *(Do Naruto): "Trzeci nie powiedział ci za wiele, prawda? Wiedział, że jeśli ludzie dowiedzą się, że jesteś moim synem będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie." *(Do Naruto): "Zapieczętowałem w tobie połowę czakry demona, gdyż wierzyłem, że nauczysz się kontrolować tę moc." *(Do Naruto): "Naruto, posłuchaj. Istnieje jeszcze jeden powód dla którego zapieczętowałem w tobie Kyūbiego. Szesnaście lat temu ktoś kontrolował moc Kyūbiego i kazał mu zaatakować Wioskę Liścia. Walczyłem z nim, ale on przewidywał wszystkie moje ruchy. To był jeden z Akatsuki. Ten, który nosi maskę. Jest niezwykle potężny musisz na niego uważać, Naruto..." *(Do Naruto): "Wierzę, że znajdziesz odpowiedź. Bycie rodzicem oznacza nieskończoną wiarę w swoje dziecko." Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto